


Will You be Mine?

by roshytsunami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Prompto Argentum, M/M, Oblivious Nerds, Valentine's Day Fluff, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: The events of how Prompto and Ignis fell for each other from their early beginnings towards the end with bonus songs! This is for the Valentine's Promnis Week.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Promnis Valentines 2020





	1. Video Killed the Radio Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Valentine's Promnis Week
> 
> Prompt: Dream Come True
> 
> Song: The Buggles- Video Killed The Radio Star https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8r-tXRLazs

Prompto rubs his hand together once more as he waits in the line outside the gaming shop. It was finally here. The new Monster Hunter Slayer 3rd Edition. It had been getting hype since last spring. Supposedly the story continued off from the last checkpoint in the game where the protagonist finally escaped out of the castle with his companion. Unfortunately, said companion had been cursed to turn to stone once seeing the sun for the first time. Thus, the new game was bent on finding that cure for the protagonist’s companion. Prompto may not admit it but he ugly bawled with the sudden ending. There was no hint the character would turn to stone. However, after playing the game a second time there were a few hints that leaving the castle would injury the companion. Still, the ending was unexpected and saddened most fans.

Prompto blows on his hands, once more wishing he had decided to return home for his gloves, but he didn’t want to miss not getting the game. He sees people moving ahead of him and smiles hearing the familiar jingle of the game store open. He manages to keep his ground as the line moves. He hates feeling the people push against him. This is the one part of going outside he hates the most: people pushing and squeezing against him. No amount of sucking in his gut or trying to make himself smaller than he is helps. Still, he would like to not be pushed or shoved from older teens. He yelps nearly tripping over his own clumsy feet.

“Honestly can you gentlemen not wait until the child in front of you has stepped in before shoving,” asks a taller teen adjusting his glasses. He appears to have already gotten his purchases done from the game store. He must have been the first one at the store.

The teens behind Prompto look slightly ashamed as Prompto flushes looking over at the taller teen. He doesn’t know what to say to the teen with stunning green eyes. He catches the teen eyes and feels his face burn before letting out a quick thank you before quickly stepping into the store. He holds a hand to his chest the chase for the game long gone. How can someone be so put together and he helped him? Him Prompto?

He looks out through the window catching the back of the teen’s head as he leaves the game shop plastic bag in hand. Prompto comes out of his trance when he feels a shove and remembers why he had come here in the first place. He wanted to get a game…right, the game Monster Hunter Slayer 3rd Edition. He finds the game nearly gone and manages to grab a copy. He holds it to his chest closely as he waits in line.

When it’s finally his turn he places the game on the counter and pulls out his money from under his coat and places it on the counter. He looks at the tired worker and bites his lip. “Uh…um do you know who that guy was,” he asks the cashier who only blinks slowly.

“Bud there are a ton of guys in here have to be more specific,” he yawns scanning the game.

Prompto taps his fingers against the counter, “the uh one with brown hair and glasses and the green eyes and…he might have been the first one in here?”

“Oh yeah, that guy…not a clue he’s in here often enough if you want to catch him next time,” he says ringing up the total for the game. He hands the change to Prompto and the game in the plastic bag.

Prompto takes his change and shoves it into his pocket before holding the game to his chest as he exits the store quickly. He can find the guy again. The cashier said he comes often and well he needs to thank him, right? You need to thank someone after they help you and well, he did say thank you but well he just wants to see the teen again for some reason. It has to just be a simple thank you right?


	2. I Want Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A Sweet Exchange
> 
> Song: Bow Wow Wow- I Want Candy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JoXVYSV4Xcs

Well, maybe it was more than a simple thank you. Maybe it had developed into a slight obsession. It’s not like Prompto knew what was going on with himself at the moment. He felt warm and not empty or as lonely as before. Sure, he had never spoken to the green-eyed teen, but he felt something towards him. Maybe he just wanted to be friends, or was it more? How could it be more he had never spoken to him or better, yet he doesn’t even know his name.

Maybe it was just the season confusing him. It had been a month since he had last seen the teen at the game shop and of course, Valentine’s was just around the corner. The bright red hearts were strung around shop windows. Naked babies in diapers shooting arrows at people in love and the chalk candy hearts were already overflowing at most stores. It made Prompto uncomfortable to be honest. He was still trying to figure out what exactly he was doing trying to find the teen with green eyes. This would be his third weekend trying to find the teen of mystery. He couldn’t exactly skip school to come here and hope he would see the green-eyed teen. He sighs placing the collector’s edition of Skull Crusher 2 back on the shelf when he hears the familiar ring and looks towards the door.

His heart catches in his throat seeing him again. It’s him the teen that helped him. The green-eyed teen doesn’t seem to notice him and strolls down the aisle determined looking at the games as if he is shopping for ingredients than reading the back of the game to understand the story. He watches the teen grab three games before walking towards the cash register.

This is his chance. He has to approach the teen quickly before he leaves. He takes a deep breath before walking towards the teen determined. He can do this. It should be easy to talk to him. He’s another guy just like him. He can do this. He can make a conversation-

That is his last thought before he trips over his own shoelace and ends up crashing into the teen he was trying to talk to. Heat travels towards his ears as the teen with green eyes looks at him. He bites his lips and looks down at the teen on the floor.

“I…I’m Prompto,” he says instead of getting the words I’m sorry out. His eyes widen as he holds up his hand and waves it. “Sorry I meant sorry really sorry,” he repeats like a mantra as the teen readjusts his glasses and looks at the chubby young boy.

“Ignis,” he replies before standing up grabbing his belongings. “Now then do you need help,” he asks offering his hand to Prompto. Prompto stares at his hand a moment before taking it as Ignis helps him stand up.

“There that wasn’t so terrible,” Ignis smiles. “Pardon me but I must be on my way Prompto.”

And with that short statement, Prompto is watching Ignis leave the shop. Wait he knows his name now and he just helped him again for no reason at all!

Prompto squishes his face together. “I forgot to say thank you after all that.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maybe this wasn’t the best way to say thank you but Prompto didn’t know another way to thank Ignis. He knew he liked video games since he came to the store often enough and was very proper? He never saw a teenage boy dress in a suit before or look so well put together. Either way, Ignis needed something elegant as a proper thank you gift. He looked like he was in a top tier league of his own. 

Well, Prompto may have found that out by snooping after he found out his name. Not a lot of people were named Ignis and not many were young if they were named Ignis. It was easy finding out what school he went to, such as Insomnia Academy. Insomnia Academy only the best students were able to make it into the league school. It guaranteed the students an entrance to the college of their choosing just by their prestige alone. 

Needles to say Prompto was feeling inadequate as he walked down the empty hallway. It was full of trophies and award plaques in various glass cabinets. However it didn’t look over crowded or black the hallway at all. The floor was so clean Prompto could see his reflection in the polish. Still he did not need to focus on how out of place he felt he needed to get the task done. With some borrowed bravery he never knew he had he hasten his steps to find the school lockers.

Luck was on his side as he found the lockers just a few steps away from the main entrance.He feels like an intruder looking through the locker rooms of the school. He shouldn’t be here he should be at his own school but it’s not like he’ll get in trouble. His parents are out on business and he made a convincing cough and sniffle story over the phone. He should be ok skipping one day. Besides this is more important. Getting Ignis a thank you gift.

He looks down each locker hallway and quickly reads the names on each locker. Sweat drips down his brow and his hands shake as he feels the seconds go by. Finally after searching three sections of locker he finds the locker with Ignis’s name on it. This is the moment of truth. He sees the combination lock on the locker and grins. It’s a simpler combination lock, he can figure out the numbers easily enough. Thankfully it wasn’t a lock and key lock on the locker or he would have been doomed. He takes a deep breath before unlocking it quickly. Once unlocked he places the gift of chocolates attached with a note inside the locker and shuts it. The sound reverberates throughout the empty locker room and he freezes listening for any sound of footsteps. He lets out a sigh of relief when he hears none and begins to walk quickly towards the exit. He must look so suspicious right now, but he needs to get away before he runs into Ignis even if that is a low probability.

Unfortunately, the school bell rings as Prompto is walking towards the exit. He turns around seeing students empty out of their halls and panics trying to run outside the building before being seen. He feels his heart racing and his breathing comes out in ragged breaths as he runs outside the building and towards the school gates. His pace slows before he reaches the school gate and he pants hands on knees as he tries to catch his breath.

That was pathetic.

He couldn’t even run to the gate quickly enough. No doubt he must have been seen by the older students and Ignis could have seen him. He didn’t see the boy in the familiar suit but that doesn’t mean anything. Prompto raises his back upright and walks slowly hunched outside the school grounds.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ignis sighs as he exits out of his history class. The man was a bore and the lesson was tedious. He knew more about the Kings than the two-year teacher assistant pretending to be a prestigious professor. However, the teacher was his professor and as such Ignis could not speak out against such-

Ignis pauses staring at his locker. It had been tampered with. He narrows his eyes at the unlocked locker missing the combination lock. He stands back from his locker and slowly lifts the lever releasing the locker. He lets the small locker swing open revealing only his shoes a book and pencil case, top with what appears to be a letter?

He reaches for the letter examining it for any abnormalities but only sees that it has been taped down to a box of small chocolate. While his birthday is today he has not advertised it at this school. He has enough trouble to deal with at this school already. No need for more ammunition. It is almost Valentine's day, but no one would give him a Valentine, not even seven days before the date. He opens the letter and reads the small scrawled print.

“Thank you for protecting me. You’re pretty kweh.”

It’s a simple enough statement and matches the box of Chocobo beans in the candy box. A small sample of chocolate peanuts shaped as well, Chocobo droppings. It is a unique touch, yet he has no idea who could have given him such a note or gift. Perhaps he should ask Gladio or Noctis if they dropped off a surprise gift in his locker.


	3. Somebody's Watching Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Firsts/Puppy Love
> 
> Song: Rockwell-Sombody's Watching Me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YvAYIJSSZY

It’s been two months since that pre valentine incident and Gladio has yet to let up on his “secret admirer”. Pure nonsense in his opinion. It was probably a fluke or a gag made by one of his peers. He is not oblivious to their jealousy over his position.

“The prince’s advisor how glamorous it must be.”

“Advisor? He’s the same age as us shouldn’t they have chosen an older guy?”

“Pocket face is the prince’s advisor. I feel sorry for Prince Noctis dealing with such a cold guy.”

“He never shows emotions.”

“Maybe he’s supposed to be emotionless. But that’s so gross.”

Ignis clears his throat making the rumors quiet down for now. The two who had been gossiping have the decency to look ashamed at being overheard.

This proves it. The letter and candy must have been a gag for what purpose he’s unsure of at this time. He sighs gathering his school supplies when he feels the hair on the back of his neck raise. He glances behind him and sees nothing out of the ordinary. He proceeds with his tasks and gathers his belongings making his way out of the school.

Lately, he has felt he was being watched. He has no idea who would be interested him unless they were assassins of some sort looking to hurt Prince Noctis through him. Perhaps he should seek out one of the Glaives for added protection for Noctis. He lets out a sigh before making his way towards the Regalia. Even if he is not the age to drive yet he still needs to be present and pick the prince up from his school.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The regalia arrives at Noctis school shortly. The prince has the opportunity to be among his people and participate in being a “normal” student yet Ignis doubts that will be achieved. He sees the stares from the other students surrounding Noctis. All of them surround the prince as if he’s some special novelty.

Noctis stares ahead looking forward walking towards the Regalia hands in his pocket. The students around him ask invasive questions as he tries to ignore them. Ignis stands out and opens the car door for him allowing the prince to enter the car and hide. He shuts it quickly and shoos away the nosy students. Thankfully they lose interest after realizing Noctis will not be responding to them and huff.

Ignis is thankful they have lost interest and is turning around to enter the side of the car when he feels his hair stick up on end once more. He turns around and spots a young blonde boy trying to hide behind a light pole. It does little to hide the larger child. He watches as the boy pulls down his shirt over his belly before violet blue eyes land on him. The young boy freezes as Ignis locks his gaze on him. The young blonde gets flustered and turns around walking towards the back of the school.

Ignis raises an eyebrow at the reaction before entering the back seat of the car.

“Noctis,” he asks receiving a grunt from the Prince. “Do you know who that boy was behind the pole?”

“Ignis I don’t know anyone here yet…just that the girls want to know how many servants I have and if I can pay for their grades to be higher,” he sighs. “Is the guy a threat?”

Ignis scrunches his brows worried, “I’m not sure. Perhaps it would be best to return you to your tutors-”

“Ignis no please,” Noctis begs. “I don’t like it now but it’s so boring at the Citadel. I want to at least make one friend outside it, just one.”

Ignis pats Noctis' head, “very well then shall I report today as a success?”

“Sure, just don’t let dad take me back…not yet,” he hesitates. “It’s different but I like it a little bit.” He leans against the window, “I just wish I was seen more like you Iggy and not a prince. No one asks you how many servants are at your house,” he states making a face.

Ignis smiles at the comment slightly. “No, I suppose not. Just be careful.”

Noctis furrows his brows, “that’s code for something is wrong. Are they going to pull me from this school?”

Ignis raises his hand, “it is only a warning. And I fear that I may have a stalker hence why you should be careful until I solve who or what could be trying to stalk me.”

Noctis frowns, “Iggy don’t do anything stupid.”

“Oh, and not live up to my middle name,” he teases.

Noctis groans, “I was five when I gave you a middle name and you still tease me about it?”

“Yes, Ignis Stupeo Scientia because I would not let you win a card game.”

Noctis scrunches his nose, “yeah whatever. Just be careful Ignis…I don’t want a new advisor. You’re good enough already you know,” he says looking away from Ignis.

“Certainly Noctis,” Ignis replies.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feeling of unease does not diminish within the next week, it continues. Ignis swears he saw a head of blonde hair hiding in the bushes, however, when he went to investigate all he saw was a demolished bush and a Chocobo eraser. He must be losing his touch because he felt that presence once again when entering the gaming shop for Noctis.

Ignis mentioned his concern with the Glaives about his supposed stalker after that incident; however, all he receives after a day of their investigation is to not worry about it. Not worry about being stalked. How can he not worry about it?! It’s frustrating he is training to be a member of the Crownsguard, and they are treating him as some, some child who fears the monster in the closet. It’s insulting and unacceptable on so many levels.

He remembers catching a few words about his stalker appearance supposedly blonde which he knew of course, short, and overweight. Honestly, that could be almost anyone. However, the blonde hair is rare in Insomnia. Perhaps he can start his own investigations since the Glaives seem to think of his stalker as some sort of joke.

He’s so lost in his thoughts he doesn’t see the large mass bump into him. He steads himself on the sidewalk as someone falls to the ground skidding their hands.

“Oof,” the says sitting up hissing as they look at their bleeding hands.

“I apologize,” says Ignis as he catches the eyes of the familiar blonde from before. “Prompto is it?”

The one called Prompto turns around looking at Ignis as he sits on the ground. Prompto nods his head at the teen and frowns. “Um have you…have you seen a white puppy,” Prompto bursts out instead of giving him a reasonable answer.

“I beg your pardon?”

Prompto stands up suddenly, “a white puppy. Her name is Tiny, and she was hurt, and I was taking care of her, but she left and I’m not sure if she got lost or got hurt again.” He looks at Ignis worried. “I…I’m sorry.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow, “what are you apologizing for?”

“For running into you.” He says confused. “I’m just trying to look for Tiny and I ran into you, I’m sorry.”

Ignis sighs, “yes well it was for a good cause.” He says as Prompto looks at him confused. “Well, a dog is important perhaps I can help you find her.”

“Oh no no no,” says Prompto waving his hands, “you have too much to do and uh I can look for her alright. And I don’t want to take up your time.”

Ignis nods his head, “well then may I at least tend to your injuries.” Prompto looks at his raw bleeding hands. “At least that much will be fine don’t you think,” he smiles.

“Uh only if you’re sure,” Prompto says as Ignis pulls out a travel size first aid kit from his pocket. “I don’t want to trouble you.”

Ignis chuckles, “it’s no trouble at all.” He gestures for Prompto’s hands. “I do take care of someone who gets into more trouble than this.” He begins to wipe the dirt from Prompto’s hand gently before applying an antiseptic. “Well, then that wasn’t so bad. I’m afraid I don’t have anything to wrap it with. Be sure to take care of it once you find your dog.”

Prompto nods his head, “I will. Thank you Ignis. Sorry to bother you.”

“As I said before it was no bother. Please be more careful from now on,” he smiles as Prompto nods his head once more before running down the sidewalk shouting for Tiny.

Ignis watches Prompto leave, “strange kid…hmm, Noctis might have gotten along with him well if they went to the same school.”

Ignis pauses in his step and takes a second look at Prompto shouting for Tiny. Blonde hair, short, and overweight…could Prompto be his stalker? No of course not the boy is too sweet and naïve to stalk him. Besides why on earth would Prompto want to stalk him? It makes no sense. No, his stalker is still out there plotting something nefarious for the Prince.


	4. I Wanna Know What Love Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Flowers/Love Language
> 
> Song Foreigner- I Wanna Know What Love Is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3Pr1_v7hsw

Ignis forgets about his stalker and Prompto. His high school days are nearing the end and with the added strain of training for the Crownsguard he hardly has time for anything else but school, Crownsguard training, and looking after Noctis which has become increasingly more difficult.

“It would be less difficult if his highness spent any time with his son.” He lets out a deep sigh placing his head on the wheel of the Regalia. He is not one who gives up easily. He does not let some young bratty prince control his moods. Noctis is just in a very confusing state at this time, but would it hurt for Noctis to take some responsibility?

He is not his mother, but he feels like that is all he accomplishes with Noctis. He cooks, cleans, and takes care of his apartment while studying for his own exams and responsibilities. Honestly, he needs to learn some basic grounds of respect and Ignis can not be the only one to suggest it.

Ignis lifts his head from the steering wheel and releases the tension in his shoulder before reaching over to the front car seat and retrieving a bag of groceries. He is going to make Noctis a healthy meal and if it consists of more vegetables than normal, he is not being petty but looking after Insomnia’s prince’s health.

Ignis makes his way up the stairs towards Noctis' apartment and hears some commotion behind the door. He drops the bag of groceries on the ground and unlocks the door quickly drawing his daggers from the armiger analyzing the situation.

The situation appears to be Noctis had knocked over one of the chairs chasing some blonde student from his class in the apartment. The blonde in question is laying on the floor cheeks pink from embarrassment.

“Hey Specs,” Noctis says nonchalantly grinning as Ignis has still not relaxed his stance. “Dude can you put the daggers away this is Prompto, he’s a friend from school.”

The one called Prompto laughs nervously sitting up. “H-hi Ignis. Noctis has told me so much about you.”

Noctis raises an eyebrow and laughs, “uh no I haven’t.”

“Oh right,” he laughs rubbing the back of his head looking over at Ignis as the daggers disappear in the light of blue.

Ignis adjusts his glasses staring at Prompto before turning his attention to Noctis, “you are responsible for getting the groceries outside your apartment.”

“Aww, man Specs they’re so far,” Noctis whines.

Ignis stares down Noctis before Noctis just huffs throwing his hands in the air letting out a whatever. Prompto chuckles at the interaction before those eyes are on him. He starts to sweat bullets as the man comes closer towards him. Ignis offers Prompto his hand, “now then do you need any help?”

Prompto shakes his head, “Oh thanks,” he says grabbing Ignis’s hand for a second before getting up off the floor. “I’m sorry for the commotion and uh the mess,” he says awkwardly as Ignis keeps his gaze on him. Prompto laughs slightly and resets the chair upright.

“So- “

Ignis interrupts him, “forgive the intrusion but introductions are not needed. You are the Prompto from before who was looking for a cat before? Years ago?”

Prompto’s ears turn red, “how’d you- “

“I was just guessing but you have confirmed it,” he says doing a once over on Prompto. “Hmm, you have grown a bit taller.”

“Yeah taller and it wasn’t a cat but a dog,” Prompto snorts. “Ignis can you please not mention it to Noctis. Please please please,” he begs.

“Whatever for?”

Prompto sighs, “because I don’t want him to know? I wasn’t,” he rubs his arm, “I was fat and not good enough and now I look half way decent so please-” he startles as Noctis enters with the torn bag of groceries.

“Hey Iggy, the groceries survived but the bag not so much.” Noctis looks between Prompto and Ignis confused. “Uh so are you guys going to help or what?”

Prompto looks anywhere but at Ignis gripping his own arm like a vice as he looks over at Noctis. Great this is it the moment he, Prompto, ruins everything. All the running, all the dieting, all the practiced conversation starters and pep talks in the mirror a waste. If Ignis could see through his changes so easily who knows how long it will take Noctis to see right through him.

Ignis comes out of his daze and smiles, “apologies. I was just introducing myself to Prompto for the first time. Perhaps you would like to help prepare the meal?”

Prompto watches the banter in confusion. Ignins had just covered for him. He hadn’t told Noctis what he was like before.

Noctis scrunches his face in disgust, “uh no thanks, Iggy. You do such a wonderful job with cooking. I don’t want to mess it up.”

“Flattery gets you nowhere. Hmm, perhaps I should add beans to the dish.” Ignins smirks as Noctis rolls his eyes in disgust.

“Ugh Iggy no,” he whines as Prompto covers his mouth chuckling.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prompto is pushing his food around on the plastic plate absentmindedly. He doesn’t feel like eating fried rice. It looks too greasy. Instead, he picks out the edible vegetables from it before he feels the stare. Being friends with Noctis you would expect he would have gotten used to the cat-like stare he deploys on his friends. However, Prompto is still not used to that intense stare even when he should expect it.

Prompto looks up from his mush and looks at Noctis staring at him as he sips his juice box.

“Dude.”

“What?”

“Can you stop with the staring thing,” Prompto laughs.

“What it freaks you out,” he yawns.

Seriously he’s beginning to believe the rumors about Noctis being a part cat. Maybe the king mated with a smoking hot demon cat lady who knows. Would that be considered treason...calling a king a furry? Still, it is creepy how he can just stare so intensely at nothing.

“Dude you’re doing it again.”

“You like Ignis don’t you,” Noctis says instead of rising to the bait.

Prompto takes a moment to look surprised before laughing hiding his mouth behind his hand. “What really? No way. I mean he’s cool and all but why’d you think that.” He snorts. “Aren’t I just an awesome chick magnet,” he plays as he begins to flex his nonexistent arm muscles.

Noctis leans his arm on the table resting his head. “No, you do that with everyone. With Specs you act weird,” he shrugs before slurping the rest of his juice box until it makes that annoying crackling sound that the juice is gone.

“What do you mean weird,” Prompto screeches voice breaking. “I mean weird how? I don’t act that weird, do I?”

Noctis waves his hand in a dismissive nature, “not that weird.” He says hearing a groan from Prompto who lays his head on the table trying to hide. “Dude it’s not that bad. I mean you get this soft look when Ignis speaks about you and you’re more of a klutz around him than you usually are. It’s not hard to put it together.”

Prompto lets out another groan as Noctis pats him on the back awkwardly.

“Uh, it’s ok? Liking dudes is fine? You can date Iggy if you want? I mean what should I say Prom?”

“None of that,” he whines covering his face before letting his hands fall to his side. His freckles stand out more along with his blush. “You really find it ok?”

“Uh yeah why wouldn’t I,” asks Noctis. “It’s not like you’re trying to bang my dad that would be really weird.” He snorts as Prompto has a look of disgust on his face. “I mean Specs is my best friend, almost a mom I guess…dude you’re in love with my mom,” he laughs.

Prompto groans, “Noctis stop please.”

“Holy crap that song,” he grins.

“Noctis don’t you dare man.”

“Noctis mom has really got it going on,” Noctis pauses, “whoa that is weird.”

“Noctis please stop,” he cries.

Noctis frowns seeing Prompto’s reaction. “Hey, you know I was just teasing you. I’m really fine with it.”

“That’s not it,” Prompto huffs as he rubs his eyes. “Look if you can see the weirdness or whatever I do around Iggy then he can see it and he’s going to figure it out and freak out and why are you laughing-”

“Prom Iggy doesn’t know,” he laughs, earning a confused look from Prompto. “Look if you are going to date him you get to have one free hint from your friend Noctis.” Prompto leans forward body full of eagerness. “You have to be blunt with him. He sees a lot of things. Very observant but with emotions not so much.”

“You mean…you mean I could do all the romance act awkward and confused around him and he wouldn’t know why?”

“Not unless you added an Ignis I like you with it. He would think you were coming down with the flu.” He chuckles, “like when he caught Gladio in bed with-”

“Nope I don’t need to hear it,” Prompto says covering his ears. Prompto keeps his eyes shut as well. Gladio with anyone in bed…I mean it does stir certain thoughts in his head because Gladio is muscular and not as big a douchebag as he comes off to most people. But Ignis on the other hand. He covers his face with his hands feeling the heat rise to his face. He feels Noctis give him a pat on the back.

“Man, you got it bad. And you’ve only known him for a month,” he says as Prompto gives him a nervous laugh.

Yeah, a month sure. He’s not going to say how long he has known Ignis and make his pinning look worse than it already is. Besides he didn’t have those sorts of feelings when he first met Ignis. He was just grateful that Ignis stood up for him when he could have looked the other way. Ignis was just so suave and full of not perfection, but grace. He didn’t see Ignis as perfect.

Well not anymore. Difficult to see someone as perfect when they take a pan out of the oven forgetting oven mitts and curse up a storm. Or the time when he was half awake making dinner when suddenly his head sprung up announcing he had come up with a new recipe. However, the word recipe was slurred into “recipeh”. Noctis hadn’t let him off the hook for it yet. Or even better when he caught Ignis asleep on the couch while he and Noctis played Monster Hunter 4. His hair was a mess and his clothes ruffled and he looked so undone but adorable. It was about that time he knew his infatuation with Ignis had changed.

It was a shock when he first found himself thinking about taking Ignis to the movies or on a date. It didn’t sound weird to him but how would others look at it? He was just some commoner hanging out with the prince but was more interested in Ignis the advisor? Anyone else in his position would be trying to get into Noctis’s pants but Noctis was just a great friend. Something he had wanted since he was a kid. Why would he ruin that? Besides Noctis wasn’t his type. His type was a long string bean, with sass, and amazing cooking skills.

“…hey Prom,” Noctis asks poking him in the arm.

“Huh?”

Noctis snorts, “thinking about Ignis again.”

Prompto flushes and pushes Noctis’s hand away, “Sh-shut up.”

Great keeping this hidden from Ignis was going to be difficult. Even if Noctis did say Ignis didn’t understand emotions well unless you were blunt it couldn’t be true for everything could it?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright so maybe Noctis was right. Nothing had seemed to work on Ignis. No flirty one-liners, no small dinners with just the two of them, no date nights. Nothing seemed to work. Ignis just took it as a normal date between bros and it was driving Prompto a little crazy. Of course, the best thing to do would be to just tell Ignis he likes him, but he would feel a little more secure in knowing his affection would be wanted and not rejected. He didn’t want to see Ignis give him the rejection look or the poor Prompto look. He’s seen it once or twice when Ignis had to deal with a few people. It had the emotion of “oh you poor stupid person” with a smile. He didn’t want to receive that look.

He sighs looking at the shop by his side catching his reflection in the glass panel. It’s something he has tried to avoid even if he feels better about his body. He can still see the imperfections when looking in the glass, even feels the marks from his effort to lose weight. He understands he can’t get rid of the marks but still it would be nice if he could just grab a pencil eraser and erase his imperfections with ease instead of applying creams and lotions to the stretchmarks to make them look less visible. It’s a tedious process but it has to be done.

He shakes his head trying to remove those thoughts when he hears the bell from the shop jingle. He sees a woman walk out of the shop with a wild bouquet. It’s not the normal roses and lilies usually seen in a setup. There are various colors and buds of various flowers in the mixture. It’s beautiful and not ordinary. Prompto beams and enters the shop, maybe he can find flowers that will express his feelings to Ignis.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ignis holds the bouquet of flowers before him confused, “thank you Prompto? Is there a reason for the flowers?” He pulls the tiny card out from the bouquet..

Prompto laughs nervously as Ignins skims the note on the card, “Not really? I mean...yeah there is,” he says puffing himself out. Ignis looks over at Prompto before reading the card once more. It is a simple message. “You’re pretty kweh :D.” However the handwriting is familiar, he remembers seeing it before. Prompto takes him out of his thoughts as he begins to speak.

Prompto can do this. “I uh thought they would be nice with dinner tonight and um they have some cool meanings we can figure out.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow at that, “meanings?”

Prompto nods his head smiling, “yeah like did you know purple means royalty or someone in a high position. Well, that’s why they’re mostly purple because you know you like purple and are royalty.”

“I’m not royalty,” Ignis states placing the flowers in a vase, “I am a simple advisor, but the thought is appreciated,” he smiles as Prompto bounces from one foot to the next. “Can you tell me what kind of flowers they are?”

“Yeah well um this,” he says touching the curved purple lily on the outside of the bouquet. “It’s a purple lily…I mean it looks like a lily so obviously it is one right.” Ignis looks up from the stirring the food in the pan and nods his head. “Anyway, it means grace and dignity…something you have in spades.” He says pointing finger guns at Ignis before continuing. “Um, this one is lavender…I just thought it smelled really good and is good for calming down and sometimes you need it to relax and stuff.”

“Oh, am I always high strung,” he teases setting the spoon aside on the counter. His eyes widen. He knows that writing. He’s stared at it for hours before. “Excuse me I will be right back. Please have a seat while I hmm,” he says taking the card from the flower.

“O-oh uh sure Iggy,” Prompto stutters out as Ignis leaves the room. Prompto runs a hand through his hair. “Was it something I said?”

Ignis has the card in his hand and is pulling out his blue bound journal from his dresser draw. He opens it to the first page and sees the aged note in the book and compares both it’s writing to the flower card. They are one in the same.

He drops the journal on the dresser covering his mouth in shock. Prompto, it was Prompto all along. How could he have missed all the signs!

“H-hey Ignis,” calls Prompto from the kitchen. “Are you ok?”

Ignis lets out a deep breath and calls back, “perfectly fine. I was curious about who arranged the flowers.” He pulls himself together as he returns towards the kitchen. Prompto is sitting in one of the chairs knees bouncing as he looks over at Ignis smiling.

Ignins smiles back, “so lavender was it?”

Prompto looks confused before chuckling, “oh right lavender is very calming...not always but um it has calming effects and it works for me sometimes with the whole anxiety thing,” he mumbles. “But it smells good too, like that laundry detergent you use all the time.”

Ignins nods his head. Really how could he have not seen how Prompto lights up around him? Was he really that blind?

Prompto rubs the back of his head, “oh and this one a violet meaning being tough and surviving challenges. And you did your Crownsguard stuff no sweat. It was so cool,” he smiles. “Uh, this one is uh.” He pauses looking at the three white tulips in the center of the bouquet. “Well they’re white tulips and tulips are well known for um,” he falters looking over at Ignis before looking back at the bouquet. “Tulips are-”

“Signs of love and passion but less common than the easy red rose,” he states a bit too calmly. Ignis coughs and sets the pan off the stove and washes his hands and dries them as Prompto looks anywhere but at him.

“Prompto-”

Prompto looks to the side staring at the bottom of the vase, “uh yeah you know flower meanings are kind of silly right? I mean it looks like a real cool bouquet no hidden meanings-”

Ignis places his hand on top of Prompto’s unsure of how to proceed. “I…find your tulips charming.”

Prompto looks up at Ignis, “you…you do?”

“Yes…though I think that sunflowers represent you the best,” he states feeling his face heat up.

Prompto let’s out a nervous laugh, “because of the hair, right?”

Ignis squeezes Prompto’s hand and shakes his head. “No sunflowers always look towards the sun as you look to new possibilities or seeing the good in everything. However, when there is no sunlight, they look at each other. It’s strange but perhaps if I’m not too forward or incorrect I hope you will see me as a sunflower.”

Ignis regrets what he has said in an instant. “That is, I mean to say-”

“You like me?!” Prompto grabs onto Ignis’s hands excited.

“Yes…was it not obvious?”

Prompto laughs before hugging Ignis, “dude it wasn’t but I wasn’t good with it either. The flowers were my last chance to just be blunt about it.”

While hugging Prompto back Ignis looks down at Prompto’s tuff of hair confused. “You have been trying to tell me you like me?”

Prompto laughs and looks up at Ignis, “dude I’ve been trying since high school.”

Ignis eyes widen, “no you haven’t I would have known. You were always around with Noctis I would have seen the looks, wouldn’t I?”

“Dude let’s agree we both missed the signs and just enjoy what we have? Like can I kiss you? Are we gonna be boyfriends,” he hesitates looking up at Ignis.

Ignis smirks, “Prompto I would have thought you would know by now. I am a man of stubborn commitment.”

Prompto nods his head and winces, “so boyfriends?”

Ignis laughs, “of course boyfriends.”


	5. Gengis Khan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Comfort
> 
> Song: Miike Snow-Genghis Khan

It was a mistake hoping Altissia would be a haven for the Oracle and King of Light. It was a mistake to hope Niflheim would hold up their end of the bargain, a treaty of peace? Ridiculous.

Still, the deed is done, and nothing can be done for it now. All they can do now is move on and hope to find all the weapons of the old kings before the time comes for Noctis to take his place as the new king. Noctis hadn’t spoken much today not even the cheerful antics Prompto used could bring him out his slump. It’s a wonder Prompto can stay so cheerful when they have just lost their home, their family, their kingdom. Perhaps it is better they consider Noctis dead. It will give them ample time to find Luna and right the wrong that was done.

“We need to go back,” Noctis says suddenly.

“Noctis-” Gladio interrupts.

“No, I won’t believe it’s gone” his voice cracks. “…I’m not going to believe my father is gone just like that.”

“Noctis we have to-” starts Prompto.

“Oh, shut up. What do you know anyway! You didn’t have a family there! What would you even miss! You didn’t lose anything!”

Prompto flinches back from Noctis stepping back from him.

“That’s quite enough.” Interjects Ignis. Ignis adjusts his glasses and looks down at Noctis. “Noctis perhaps you should rest until your head is clear.”

“We’re going back. I order it.” Noctis voice cracks hands shaking. He will not be disobeyed by this. He needs to go back. He needs to see what has happened.

“You may order it all you wish but until you have rested, we will not move. You’re in no condition to fight.” Ignis states in his that is the final voice. Noctis clenches his fists before raising his hands in dismissal.

“Fine whatever.”

Gladio makes a gesture to Ignis that he will keep an eye on Noctis. The prince is in no condition to fight or think clearly at the moment. Ignis nods his head and turns his attention back to Prompto who has just sat on the bed in the hotel room.

“Are you alright?” He asks softly taking a seat by Prompto.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine Iggy…honest.” He says forcing a smile. He looks down at his hands fidgeting with his fingers. “I don’t have family…not really my parents were always traveling and never home so there’s a good chance they are still alive somewhere.” He mumbles out the last part not looking at Ignis. “Noctis is right I didn’t lose anything, so I guess I’m lucky.”

“Prompto you lost your home,” Ignis says slowly. Perhaps Prompto is in shock and not dealing with the trauma well. They all have different ways of dealing with what has happened but maybe Prompto hasn’t grasped the situation yet.

Prompto rubs his nose. “Oh right…well not that it matters but home has never been where I sleep. It’s been with Noctis and Gladio,” he reaches over grabbing Ignis’s hand. “And mostly you. So, I got lucky my home wasn’t there when it got destroyed.” He smiles.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ignis instructions,” yells Noctis as they begin to battle a hoard of MTs that have just jumped off an imperial ship. They just seem to keep multiplying with no end in sight and is that a heard of voretooth. Splendid the day just keeps getting better and better.

“Noctis on your right,” shouts Ignis as he takes out one of the MTs twisting on its spine with spinning blades towards him. He fails to see the one behind him and hears a familiar “hey there opening” Before shrapnel and scourge is spray upon the ground from a bullet.

“My thanks,” he shouts in Prompto’s direction as he continues to battle with the next MT. Gladio is currently swinging his sword in a wide arch crashing the few MTs that were standing in front of him towards the ground. Most don’t move circuits fried and damaged beyond repair while one glitch trying to move and fight. Gladio pierces its head with the end of his blade with ease moving onto the voretooth that has Noctis in a death grip.

Noctis struggles to push the beast back and feels blood oozing down his arms trying to keep the teeth away. Luckily Gladio slides in hitting the beast in the mouth slicing it in half.

“You alright Princess,” Gladio huffs hearing the scuffle behind them of Ignis and Prompto fighting.

“Never better thanks,” Noctis grunts getting up with the help of Gladio.

“They’re dead,” shouts Prompto cheering. “And we’re alive!!!! Come on splurge night splurge in a hotel, please. This has to have gotten us some good Gil right?”

Ignis chuckles, “perhaps. But we should save our funds for curatives if possible.”

“Ugh Iggy come on. We’re dirty, hungry, and bloody. We all could use a good hot shower or bath and then hey mattress springs for fucking,” he says waggling his eyebrows as Noctis elbows him in the rib. “What’d I say?”

Noctis hisses at him, “dude you know what you said come on let’s go.”

Ignis watches the pair disappear confused by the statement. He’s not a child he knows what fucking is but to say it so vulgarly in his direction really did Gladio expect a reaction out of him. “Come along Prompto let’s…oh, dear.”

Prompto had covered his face with his tank top and was currently trying to hide his face from Ignis. Ignis sighs, “did that statement get to you darling?”

Prompto looks up at Ignis before pulling his shirt back down. “Y-yeah…I mean dude I hate blushing and the dickhead knows that and then he says something stupid and the eye waggle makes me feel uncomfortable,” he says crossing his arms across his chest.

“I never understood why you hate blushing,” Ignis says wiping some dirt from Prompto’s hair.

Prom snorts, “dude my freckles show, and they are so much worse when I blush.”

Ignis pulls back and looks deeply at Prompto’s face. Prompto looks back at Ignis raising an eyebrow at the awkward stare. He’s about to speak when Ignis leans down and kisses him on the cheek.

“Frankly I find your freckles adorable. One day I would like to see where they all lead,” he grins as Prompto begins to turn redder than before. “But that will be for another day perhaps after all this madness has passed.”

“Y-yeah sure,” Prompto says walking by Ignis side trying to calm down.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ignis finds time is difficult to measure with the loss of light, more so with the loss of his sight. He may not have seen the damage, but he can still hear Noctis leaving Eos and entering the crystal. Ardyn that man, not that monster had nearly killed him and all for petty revenge?

It was not worth it in the long run. He didn’t prevent Noctis from sacrificing himself. He was on the ground being eaten alive by the ring’s power when Noctis took the mantle and offered his own sacrifice to save him. Noctis truly was going to be a great king.

However, it’s the pain in his eyes he feels as soon as Noctis enters the crystal willingly of his own. His vision begins to fade from the outside towards the inside and the last image he sees is of Prompto crying over him. He had made Prompto cry.

“Ignis don’t leave,” Prompto shudders. “Please don’t leave,” he yells rubbing his shoulder scared as Gladio watches the last of Noctis disappear into the crystal.

“Prompto he’s not dead,” Gladio says voice feeling thick within his throat.

“Not yet just can’t see you,” Ignis says moving his hand up to where he last saw Prompto.

“Oh my gosh, Iggy don’t say that,” he sniffles nuzzling Ignis’s hand. “Dude you scared the crap out of me and Noctis is in the crystal for whatever reason and you just-” he can’t hold it back anymore and hugs Ignis sobbing. “I thought you were gone.”

Ignis winces, “yes well I’m not gone yet, and it seems we need to pick up the pieces. Noctis will come back. I do not know how but I feel he will. We just have to hold the fort until he gets back.”

“Y-yeah we can do that,” he says before kissing Ignis on the forehead making Ignis jump. “S-sorry…guess I should start warning you?”

“It will take some time to get used to, but I could use some help now.” He says using Prompto as a guide trying to stand up.

Prompto stands right by him and begins to help him up slowly. “So, what now,” he asks.

“I think getting out of this place would be welcomed.” He says stumbling as he walks. Prompto grabs Ignis by his side.

“It’s ok I got you, Iggy.”


	6. Dream A Little Dream of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:
> 
> I couldn't decide on which song fit best so here's two songs
> 
> Song: Doris Day- Dream A Little Dream of Me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7j8wa9sWOE
> 
> Song: Belinda Carlisle- Heaven Is A Place On Earth https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOGEyBeoBGM

Three red giants had appeared in the middle of nowhere. It was supposed to be a simple supplies retrieval. Prompto was driving the truck and Ignis was in the seat beside him having made sure the supplies were fresh and not spoiled. Just because his sight was gone did not mean he could not notice the spoiled smell of food. Most merchants forgot and tried to swindle them. Fortunately, Ignis did not stand for such actions and made them regret their decisions.

Still, three red giants and a turned-over truck of supplies was not turning into a good night or day? It was difficult to tell the passage of time due to the eternal darkness. Waiting for Noctis to return was taking longer than necessary.

“Iggy on your left,” shouts Prompto as he fires one of the bazookas towards the giant’s head. It stuns it briefly giving Ignis enough time to backtrack and find cover for a moment. He searches inside his pockets feeling the cool tubing and throws it towards the crashing sound.

Ice surrounds one of the beasts giving Prompto enough time to shoot at it once more.

“Iggy there’s something I gotta tell you,” shouts Prompto over the sound of gunfire.

Ignis rolls out of the way of the red giant just barely. “Darling unless it’s important it can wait,” he yells back releasing another elemental tube towards the sound of the creature.

“It can’t,” Prompto yells. “Ignis Scientia I want to marry you!”

Ignis hears the fire surround the red giant as it tumbles to the ground defeated. “Are you serious? You are telling me that now?!”

Prompto slides under the red giant and places his back against Ignis. “Well, it felt like a good time. We’re almost dying, we got two demons trying to kill us I mean where will we find the time right,” he laughs shooting at the red giant. “Iggy slide then left.”

Ignis follows his action and with ease feels the vibration of the beast and stabs it using the echo sounds to location and attack the beast.

“If you want an answer, you’ll have to propose to me properly,” he shouts releasing another elemental bomb in the creature’s direction.

“Thanks, Ignis that took the one out,” he laughs. “Hmm proposal I got it Ignis will you marry me? If you say yes, we have a witness for a while.”

Ignis can’t waste the energy to sigh but if he could, he would sigh loudly enough for Prompto to hear. Instead, he throws the last of his elemental bombs and shouts. “Yes, I’ll marry you now kill it before I change my mind.”

Prompto lets out a loud woot before laughing as he shoots down the last red giant.

“Hey, Ignis, it’s dead! We can celebrate,” he laughs. “Dude I’m coming in hot,” he says sliding down to Ignis and hugging him around the waist. “I get a kiss, right? I proposed, we both said yes so kiss oh oh put your foot up just a little bit and we can make it look like one of those romance novels Gla- “

Ignis leans down and kisses Prompto on the lips quietly shutting him up for the moment. “Now then last names?”

“Last names,” Prompto asks slowly. “Oh, oh last names I don’t know dude Scientia sounds good enough for me. Never really got attached to Argentum and dude our kids would be in a good spot too when getting roll called for class and stuff.”

“Hmm strange I felt Argentum would be a nice touch to my name,” he teases as Prompto bumps into him holding his hand.


	7. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Free Day
> 
> Song: Haley Reinhart- Can't Help Falling In Love

It was supposed to be a simple mission. A simple in and out mission into Niflheim. The empire had been destroyed years ago and once the light had returned to Eos it was all about recovery even if that meant helping the country that had a role in starting the darkness. Niflheim wasn’t to blame they were just an easy catalyst for Ardyn to control and manipulate as he had done with everyone else. Still, tensions ran high and prejudices could not be broken down. 

The mission just called for observation no interactions with the citizen unless absolutely necessary. They were to scout the previous ruins of the MT facilities and hope they were out of function. Hence why Prompto and Ignis were assigned to enter the countries barriers. Prompto was made in Niflheim and Ignis could pretend he had been a Niflheim citizen if need be just based on his appearance.

They would be the perfect cover, a couple exploring a new country. It was cliché but common enough for a mission.

“Ignis I’m hungry,” whines Prompto as they scout around the abandoned MT factory.

Ignis sighs, “you don’t sound hungry Prompto.”

“Well how can you tell,” he says his boots crunching against the metal.

“Your voice changes pitch when you whine.” He says as Prompto huffs looking around the barren land except for the lone facility unit. “You don’t wish to be here.”

“Of course, I don’t,” he hisses. “It gives me the creeps, but you know send in the barcode to get the job done right.”

“Prompto,” he starts.

“I know, I know,” he sighs kicking a metal plate. “I know I’m more than a barcode but, being here,” he pauses. “It brings everything to the forefront, and I don’t like it.” He rubs his head, “sorry I’m whining too much.”

“You whine, never,” he teases hearing Prompto shuffle his feet. More than likely he can imagine Prompto has his arms crossed over his chest pouting. He reaches his hand out bumping into Prompto’s shoulder. “It is very brave of you to come here. You know Noctis does not trust anyone else to this mission except you and a select few you have approved.”

Prompto shrugs, “I guess. I just wish we could go somewhere else. Has to be boring always scouting-”

Ignis holds up his hand, “listen.”

Prompto stops his rambling and hears a clicking sound barely audible. He doesn’t move scanning the area before he sees it a reflecting light in the distance. “Ignis straight ahead 15 degrees to the right. Something is shining…and now moving in the distance.”

Ignis nods his head as he follows Prompto’s footsteps across the terrain. He hears a switch like sound and pulls Prompto to his side feeling the earth beneath his feet shift.

“Fuck that was a close one,” Prompto says looking down at the unsettled earth revealing an underground lab. It doesn’t appear to be functioning. No sounds come from the lab itself. Prompto looks in the distance and sees an object moving towards them.

“Iggy heading right at us,” he says drawing his guns out prepared to shoot. The image comes closer and reveals a child. Prompto reaches for Ignis hand. “Dude hold fire. It’s a kid.”

The child, however, has a different plan in mind and begins to open fire with an old machine gun. Ignis has enough time to pull Prompto toward the ground and cover his head.

“A child with a gun?!”

“I didn’t know,” Prompto shouts back rolling Ignis over to a boulder for safety as the child continues to fire at them. “It’s a kid we just gotta wait til the bullets run out…like about now,” he says hearing silence. He looks over the bolder and sees the child trying to reload the machine gun but with difficulty. The child glares at Prompto and screams loudly trying to scare him off with no success.

Prompto reacts quickly and takes the gun away from the kid before holding them down as they scream at him. “Hey, calm down you’re safe. Why did you have a gun anyway,” he shouts as the child squirms trying to get set free. The child a small girl glares up at Prompto and tries to wiggle out of his grasp. “Hey, hold still we’re trying to help you,” he says as one of his grips loosens enough the girl can scratch him with her left arm revealing a familiar mark.

Prompto freezes seeing the mark. “Hey who tattooed that on you,” he asks as she struggles against his grip. Ignis thankfully is there to intervene and holds the child to his chest as she begins to sob.

“Prompto what happened,” he asks as the child continues to sob on him.

“I think she’s looking for any daggers you have on you hubby,” he says running a hand through his hair. “Ignis she has a tattoo…like mine.”

Ignis rubs the child’s back before holding the child’s hands in front of her. She was trying to grab his weapons. More than likely would have caused an explosion reaching for his elemental bombs. “Prompto it’s going to be alright.”

“What the hell Ignis,” he yells making the girl flinch. “When are they going to stop?”

“Prompto.”

“She’s coming with us,” he interrupts. “She’s not going to stay here and get captured or whatever else they have planned for her.”

Ignis keeps a firm hold on the child no longer squirming as much in his hold. “Prompto we can’t just smuggle a child back home.”

“Why not? Cor did for me so why can’t I return the favor,” he asks. “Hell, Ignis you said kids were on the table.”

“But not like this,” he shouts. “Are you ready to be a father? Prompto we barely know her or what has been done to her. We need to tell the officials and see what can be done.”

“But-”

“There may be others like her.” He interrupts. “She may not be the only one and we need to help all of them.”

Prompto lets out a shaky sigh and shakes his head. “Al-alright. But she’s coming home with us now. Not going to wait for that red tape garbage,” he mutters.

Ignis reaches out as Prompto grabs his hand, “Alright darling. She’ll come home with us for now until we know what to do. Now then can you lead us out of here? I feel as if she has stopped struggling? Why are you laughing?”

Prompto grins, “nothing she wore herself out to where she fell asleep on you is all. It’s cute you know…even if she tried to kill us.”

Ignis huffs as he lifts the child in his arms and stands. Prompto loops his arm with Ignis as they begin to walk away from the ruins.


End file.
